Lola Sanchez-Hawkins
Lola Graciela Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used in World 3: Renegade by Lowri. She is 25 years old, and has the abilities of Life/Death Touch, Trailing, Ability Negativity and Mending. She is married to Mark Hawkins, and the mother of Magdalena and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins. During the explosion timeline, she was a Resistance member. Appearance Lola is Hispanic, with olive skin, dark eyes and glossy dark hair worn long and usually loosely tied. She is curvaceously built, and stands just above average height. Personality Lola is kind and caring, and hates seeing people in pain. She gets along well with most others, and can usually persuade them to see her side of things. She's normally pacifistic. She can usually keep calm quite well and thinks things through thoroughly, but can also be very emotional and be overrun by her feelings. Home She used to own a small apartment in Miami, but sold this after realising her pregnancy, and moved to Los Angeles to live with Mark. They bought a house together for their family, with Mark also selling his apartment. They have been living here for nearly three years by now. The house was once burned in an attack by the Chasers, but was repaired using verbal reality manipulation. Abilities Lola's first ability is Life/Death Touch. In most cases, she can only use it on others and not herself, but she has succeeded in healing herself on a handful of occasions. The ability enables her to control the flow of life via physical contact, and she can use it on any living creature. She can heal easily, and has once used to revive. She can also weaken others, or kill them with a touch. Her second ability is Trailing, a variant of clairvoyance. While clairvoyance shows the current location of an individual, trailing shows the previous locations, leading their location about an hour before the present. It can then be used to infer a current location. Lola needs either a name, a photograph or a memory of an individual to find them, and she can only find living people. ]]She has the ability of Ability Negativity, which means she can have a variety of negative effects on other abilities, including her own. She can negate abilities or cause a person to lose control, and she can also permanently delete an ability, or give it to another. She can also reverse an ability's effect, for example turning pyrokinesis into cryokinesis. Her final ability is Mending. Using this, she can repair or fix any object, regardless of how extreme the damage is, how long ago it was damaged, and how the damage was caused. She uses this ability by either holding the object or placing her hand near it, and willing it to be repaired, and it will be. This ability can only work on objects, not on living creatures, though she can of course have a similar effect on living creatures with her first ability. Family *Mother - Anna Sanchez *Father - Raphael Sanchez *Sister - Gabrielle Sanchez *Twin sister - Maria Sanchez *Daughter - Magdalena Sanchez-Hawkins *Son - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Husband - Mark Hawkins *Future daughters - Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Future son - Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins Resistance During the explosion timeline, Lola was a member of the Resistance. She was originally fourth in command of the cell, then third, and was by the end second-in-command. She once also left in order to trail Damien Mendez and save his victims, but eventually returned. The other members of her cell were: *"James Martin" *"Keira" *David Stevens *Elan Greene *Danny Maxxted *Mark Hawkins *Lily Stevens History Lola grew up in New York with her family, who still live there, but when she was 19 she moved to Miami to live with her then boyfriend. She did this because she was pregnant, and slightly afraid of her family's reaction if she stayed. However, she miscarried late on in the pregnancy. She and her boyfriend subsequently broke up, but they both stayed in Miami. She earned a living by working in a nursery and was also a child-minder too. Shortly after the explosion was due, Lola found she had memories of the alternate timeline, but when she tried to use her healing ability she found it didn't work. She contacted Mark for help in working out this. However, she accidentally lost control of her newly manifested ability negativity, causing loss of control in his metallokinesis and her life/death touch, which killed him. Realising what she'd done, she used the new ability to force Elan to take it. Mark died soon afterwards, and Lola realised her true emotions for him too late - or so she believed. She then developed a new aspect of her ability, enabling her to revive him. Elan eventually used the ability negativity to return itself to Lola, after returning all of the other abilities she'd recently gained. Lola then revealed to Mark that she was pregnant, and they had twin children. She also manifested mending the day of the twins' birth. 3 months later, at Elan and Danny's wedding rehearsal, Mark proposed to her, and she accepted. A few months afterwards, Lola one day noticed a strange man who acted as if he suspected her of something. Her first instinct was that he somehow knew that she had abilities, which was the truth. That night, he attacked her using oneiric reality manipulation, and would have succeeded in killing her if Mark hadn't used his metallokinesis to give her a protective metallic armour. The attacks continued over the passing weeks, and the pair asked their friends for help. Elan used her telepathy to overcome the mental blocks preventing Lola from identifying the man, which then let her locate him. The three confronted him and Elan killed him. However, the group he was a member of - the Chasers - attacked during Mark and Lola's wedding, and were barely defeated. Lola then expressed a desire to deal with this group once and for all. They discovered their locations and attacked them. Lola killed one with her life/death touch. Explosion Timeline History Lola was yet to manifest when agents came for her family. A struggle broke out and the agents opened fire. Lola found she could heal herself when she was shot in the arm, but she couldn't reach her family to save them. She also found her ability could kill when she turned it on the agents. "James Martin" found her healing a blackbird in an abandoned park, and recruited her into the cell. About a year later, she was attacked by Damien Mendez, healing herself to survive. After the attack, she chose to leave the cell and follow the boy to heal his victims. She also manifested trailing at that time. She eventually gave up on this and returned to the cell. She took part in many raids afterwards, but shortly after the cell had begun a raid upon Homeland Security's new HQ, they were ambushed and Lola was immediately shot dead. Etymology Lola is a Spanish name which means "sorrows". This may refer to the sorrows she experienced within the explosion timeline, and her sorrow after she'd killed Mark. Her middle name, Graciela, is also Spanish, and means "grace". Her maiden name, Sanchez, means "son of Sancho", and may mean "saints". Her marital surname, Hawkins, means "hawker" or "looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.